The Flow Cytometry Laboratory (Flow Lab) was established by the University of Wisconsin Carbone Cancer Center (UWCCC) in 1988 to support the laboratory, translational and clinical research activities of our members. The mission of the Flow Lab is to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation, technical expertise, cutting edge and cost-effective services and high quality education programs to advance laboratory, translational and clinical cancer research through the use of flow cytometry and high content cell imaging. The Flow Lab currently provides services at two sites. The main laboratory is located at the Wisconsin Institutes for Medical Research (WIMR), on the west side of the UW-Madison campus and a satellite laboratory is operating at the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research (McArdle), on the central UW Madison campus. The Flow Lab maintains four benchtop flow cytometer analysis instruments, two high-speed sorting cytometers, a high-throughput bioimaging microscope, as well as a fluorescent microscope with camera and supporting instrumentation such as biosafety cabinets, centrifuges and incubators. The Flow Lab is staffed from 8;00am to 6;00pm Monday through Friday and instrumentation is available to trained users at all times. Through support from the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), successful instrumentation grants, institutional funds and charges to users, the Flow Lab is able to provide the instrumentation and expertise needed to serve the diverse research needs of UWCCC members in areas relating to use of analytical flow cytometry, cell sorting and high content cell imaging.